FIG. 1 shows a shelving structure according to the prior art. Upright components or tracks 1, which may be fixed to a wall or cupboard, have a plurality of slots 3. The slots 3 enable shelf support brackets 5 to be placed at varying heights along the tracks 1, thus allowing a shelf 7 to be erected at any desired height. In order to hold the shelf 7 in place, screws 9 are inserted through holes 11 in the shelf support brackets 5, and screwed into the shelf 7.
The need for such fixing screws 9 has the disadvantage that it deviates from the general desire to have a shelving structure that may be easily assembled, and which may be easily altered thereafter.
For example, if the height of a shelf 7 needs to be changed in the structure according to FIG. 1, the shelf 7 must first be removed from the shelf support brackets 5, which in turn requires removal of the screws 9. This is necessary because the presence of the shelf 7 prevents the shelf support brackets 5 from being tilted upwards, which is necessary to remove them from their respective slots 3.